


Not good enough?

by ElectronicStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, F/M, Sokai, Sora has a big crush, and Riku is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Sora is too nervous to approach Kairi, and only admires her from afar. Or maybe not?





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this, tell me and I can do it.

Sora and Riku are at their usual table in the canteen, eating their lunch. While Riku told him how pissed off he was about a test they just wrote, Sora only half listened and kept glancing at a certain girl secretly. Her name's Kairi and he had a crush on her since she came to his school a few months ago.

“You know, this is really annoying by now.” Said the silver haired boy eventually and snapped Sora out of his trance. “Huh? What?” Riku rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Why don't you just go to her?” The spikey haired boy blushed a dark crimson at his best friend's words. “I-I don't know what you mean...” He mumbled, while Riku raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I know you've been staring at Kairi for weeks, don't think I never noticed.”

“Kairi? Who's that?” He played dumb, scratching the back of his head nervously but Riku wasn't having any of it. “You should tell her you like her before anyone else does.” Sora just nibbled at his sandwich, thinking about Rikus words. Even if he's right, he couldn't just go up to her and say he liked her. They haven't had a big conversation before, he'd look like a total creep. Or just one of many admirers.

As far as he knew a lot of guys had a crush on her. There were even people trying to flirt with her, but she always kindly refused. It's okay with how things are. No one would be good enough for her anyway. Not even Sora himself. Every heart had a bit darkness in them but it seemed like Kairi was devoid of it. Like there's only light. It wouldn't surprise him though, she _was_ radiant.

Sora sighed deeply, leaning on the table with his head in his hands, still staring at the gorgeous redhead. Riku rolled his eyes again and stood from the table. “I can't take this anymore.” He mumbled, before going to Kairis direction. Sora panicked when he realized what he's about to do. “Are you insane?!” He whispered so that no one else could hear him, but Riku obviously ignored him.

Soras panic intensified when Riku eventually approached her. “Kairi?” The redhead and her friends Hayner, Pence and Olette stopped talking and looked at him questioningly. “Yes?”

“You know my friend Sora over there—“ Riku pointed in his direction, followed by Kairis eyes. Before he could say more, Sora jumped up from his seat and ran over to him to cover his mouth. “It's nothing! It's nothing, he's just...crazy.” The brunette chuckled nervously before leaving again, pulling Riku along. Once their out of earshot, he let his so called best friend go. “What was that for?” Grumbled Riku, while Sora glared at him. “Are you insane?! You can't just go to her like that!”

“Why not?”

“Because—!” Sora stopped, he didn't have an answer for this. The silence was broken by the school bell. Sighing, Riku patted his shoulder before leaving. “Anyway, I'm going back now. Good luck.” Sora just nodded, not moving from his spot for a while.

* * *

Nothing else happened for the rest of the school day. Sora kept stealing secret glances at Kairi whenever they were in class together and when he thought he could live through the embarrassment during lunch break, fate had another idea.

Because when he went through the halls, ready to go home, he collided with someone. They both fell to the ground and books were scattered everywhere. “Sorry!” Said Sora, quickly picking up all the books that fell to the ground. “I'm sorry!” He repeated, before he finally looked up to the person he knocked over. And of course it had to be Kairi.

“I-I'm really sorry.” With all the books in his arms, he still helped her up. “It's okay.” She said, smiling at him in that sweet way he came to love. “I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going. It's my fault. Sorry.” Sora knew he's making a complete fool out of himself, but he couldn't help but apologize to her over and over again. She seemed okay, but he was still worried that he hurt her. The girl giggled and his heart jumped at this beautiful sound.

“It's fine.” She repeated. “Sora, right?” Now his heart beat uncomfortably fast. She really remembered his name. For a second he wasn't sure if that's a good or bad thing, but eventually decided that it's good. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, he replied. “Yep. That's me.” He had to stay cool. Like Riku. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. No big deal.” Sora gave her his trademark grin and when she smiled back he felt like his heart's gonna burst out of his chest any second. He was about to give her back the books, when he noticed how heavy they must've been for her. “Uh, do you need help with these?”

“Nah, I can do it.” She replied and held her arms out to take the books, but he quickly turned away so that they were out of her reach. “I insist. A girl like you shouldn't lift heavy things.” He said, hoping it would make him look like a gentleman. But when she raised an eyebrow, he became nervous all over again. If he even stopped being nervous that is. “A girl like me?”

Sora realized his mistake and tried to come up with something, but everything that came to his mind could be misunderstood that he thought she's weak or worse. So while he thought for the right words his mouth stayed open and only a few noises came out. “I, uh...uh that's...that's not what I—“ He was again silenced by her giggling and now nothing could stop him from blushing uncontrollably in front of her. He was such an idiot! “It's okay. Thanks for the help. That's really sweet of you.” Sora nodded, wishing the pile of books in his arms were big enough to hide his red face behind. “No problem.”

Then he followed Kairi all the way to her house, completely forgotten that he wanted to hang out with Riku after school. It was really nice, though, they talked about everything and got to know each other slowly. They even had a few things in common that Sora never thought would be possible. “Where do you even live?” She asked, once they arrived at her home. “Oh, uh, the other way.” The brunette replied, looking back the way they've come from. “What? You didn't have to come the whole way here! Now your way home is longer!”

“It's okay, I don't mind.” He said honestly, grinning at the redhead. “If you need any help you can ask me again. If you want.” Sora gave her back the books and went down the steps to get off her patio. “I guess I see you tomorrow?”

“Sure. Thanks again.” Sora's grin widened, it almost hurt. “No big deal. Bye!” He waved at her, before going home as well.

* * *

Once Sora was home, he was unable to do anything. He just lay in his bed, grinning like an idiot and going through his conversation with Kairi for the tenth time. Then the door to his room opened, revealing Riku but he didn't pay him any mind. “Hey, you lovesick puppy.” He called him, trying to get him out of his 'lovesick' trance.

“Huh...” Sora was still in his dream world fantasizing all kinds of things about him and Kairi and simultaneously hoping they could be friends. Or more. “Did you forget that we wanted to hang out?”

“Yeah...” The room was silent for a minute, before Riku came closer. “Hey.” He waved a hand right before his eyes, but Sora didn't care. “What happened?”

“We talked.” Said Sora happily, going through the memories yet again. “We talked and it was great.” Riku watched as Sora slowly slipped down his bed headfirst. In the end he was half hanging off his bed, still grinning. “Man you got it bad.” The silver haired boy chuckled and held his forehead.

 


	2. Destiny

A few days passed since Sora brought Kairi home and his life changed for the better. He managed to talk with her a few more times. Maybe it wasn’t much, but it’s more than Sora could dream of. If anyone asked him, he’d gladly listen to Kairis beautiful voice for years.

The only thing that changed for the worst was Rikus persistence to try and persuade him to just confess his feelings to her. Of course he would never do such a thing, though. Kairi was too pure for anyone. If he could just be her friend, then his life was already perfect.

But sadly some guys didn’t think like him...One day Sora and Riku find Kairi being cornered by Seifer. The second he saw that Kairis uncomfortable with him being so close and said that she didn’t wanna go out with him, he ran over to them and pushed Seifer away, standing protectively in front of Kairi. “Hey, what’s your problem?!” Hissed Seifer, while Sora replied in the same manner. “What’s yours? She said she doesn’t wanna do anything with you. Why don’t you just leave?”

“Why don’t you leave, pipsqueak?” Sora gritted his teeth at the name. He may be a bit smaller than him, but he was surely stronger than him if they fought. After all he had Riku as a best friend. His rage vanished, though, when he felt Kairi holding onto his arm. He looked at her over his shoulder and she returned his gaze pleadingly as if she told him not to get into a fight. She was right actually. He didn’t want to get in trouble because of him.

“I might as well do. Then I don’t have to look at you anymore.” Then he turned back to Kairi. “I’ll bring you to your class, okay?” Kairi nodded, but then her eyes widened at something behind him. “Sora!” He could barely turn around when he suddenly felt a fist colliding with his cheek. Sora fell to the ground and the only good thing was that Kairi was right at his side and was very worried about him. “Are you okay?” Asked the redhead, while he just nodded and got back up.

Sora was about to attack Seifer right back, but a hand on his shoulder and one on his arm held him back. Looking back, he noticed that it was Riku and Kairi who held him back. Before he could do anything about it principal Ansem suddenly appeared, eyeing the two. “Seifer, in my office.” This and a stern glare was enough to let everyone shudder, even Seifer, who followed him silently.

“You did really good, Sora.” Complimented Riku, making the younger boy grin. “Well, it could’ve gone better.” Sora chuckled, but he instantly went silent when a hand of a certain redhead cupped his face. He even got the best close up view on a pair of crystal blue eyes ever. His whole face turned red and with her hand on the spot Seifer’s hit him, he also totally forgot the pain.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, this is all my fault!” Sora had to swallow a thick lump that stuck in his throat before he was able to talk. “No, don’t say that. It’s not your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong.” It was amazing that Sora didn’t stutter this time, even though Kairi’s still holding his cheek. Maybe he became braver around her.

“Are you sure? Your cheek’s really red...” Said Kairi worried. At that Sora could feel his face heating up even more. In one hand Kairi’s worry about him made his heart swell, but on the other slightly break because he didn’t want to worry her. His feelings were so crazily controversial...Swallowing again, he could finally muster the courage to reach up to her hand and take it.

Instead of making her let go of his face, though, his hand stuck there, holding hers that held his cheek. And so they stood like this for what felt like hours. As he stared into her big blue eyes he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her. But he quickly reminded himself where they were and did what he first intended to do. He took his hand from his face and then let go of her. “I-it’s fine...It bar-barely hurts.” He said, grinning widely but even he knew that it must look like the most fake grin ever. His nervous chuckle didn’t help either...

Reaching blindly next to him, his shaky hand eventually made contact with Rikus shoulder. “L-let’s go, Riku. W-we’re getting l-late.” He stuttered, before pushing him forward and following him, only now breaking eye-contact with the redhead.

“You know how obvious you are, right?” Asked Riku, but the brunette didn’t answer. Of course he knew! Most of the times he could play things cool when it came to her —or at least he hoped so— but right now...He was staring at her for way too long! And he was holding her hand! No, that was unforgivable! “Just tell her you like her.”

Sora just shook his head silently. He couldn’t tell her. Kairi deserved someone better. He just wished his heart would think like that too...It was okay like this. It had to be. But imagining Kairi with someone else...hurt. “See you later.” He eventually said, when they had to part ways. Riku sighed, looking worried but waved him good-bye. 

* * *

 

Back in class Sora put his head over his crossed arms on the table. He felt so bad, even though he just saved Kairi. The boy sighed, before feeling someone sitting next to him at his table. Glancing at his left, he nearly fell off the chair with shock. Kairi sat down on the normally empty chair beside him! Kairi smiled at him, while Sora quickly looked down at the table, blushing. Right they had class together...But why did she decide to sit next to him?

He wasn’t able to concentrate at all when the lesson began. The whole time he stared straight ahead, but his mind was in the clouds. Sora jumped slightly when he felt something brush his arm. Looking down, he saw a little note that Kairi discretely pushed towards him. _‘You okay?_ ’ it said. He wrote down his answer, before pushing it back to her. ‘ _Yeah_ ’

The note was back in a second. ‘ _Thanks for saving me back there_ ’

Sora smiled slightly. ‘ _No need to thank me_ ’

‘ _You sure it doesn’t hurt?_ ’

‘ _I’m fine :)_ ’

The little conversation stopped then and Sora couldn’t help but feel a bit better. At least now he could hear what their teacher was saying to them. About half way through class, Sora felt the little note being pushed over to him again. ‘ _Is it okay if I eat lunch with you guys?_ ’

Today really wasn’t a good day for Soras poor heart...Blushing again, he wrote his answer and gave it back to her. ‘ _What about Hayner, Pence and Olette?_ ’

‘ _They’ll be fine without me :)_ ’

‘ _Okay_ ’ Now Sora couldn’t wait till this class was finally over. His motivation from before was now completely gone. He just wanted it to end right now so that they could eat together!

* * *

 

Once class was finally over, Sora and Kairi went to the canteen together and met Riku there. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow when they sat down with their food. “Did I miss something?”

“Uh, no? No, I don’t think so.” Said Sora nervously, looking anywhere but at him or Kairi. “I hope I’m not intruding.” Sora and Riku both looked at Kairi and talked simultaneously. “Of course you’re not intruding.”

“You’re always welcome.” Added the older boy, before taking the first bite of his lunch. “I was just surprised to see you together.” Sora blushed, thinking of another kind of together. “Well, you guys helped me a lot lately. And I hoped...maybe we could be friends, too?” Sora’s heart beat incredibly fast at that. If he could he’d jump from his seat and thank god for this miracle. “Yes!” He practically yelled, earning surprised looks from Kairi and Riku. “Uh, I mean...Yeah, sure. Let’s be friends!”

The redhead giggled at his enthusiasm, making his heart swell with joy and Riku gave him a suspicious look that he rather ignored. Sora grinned from ear to ear and he felt extremely jittery. This was by far the best day of his life!

* * *

 

Since that day Sora’s been hanging out with Riku and Kairi almost every day. A few weeks have past, but he still couldn’t believe that he’s actually Kairis friend! The only ‘bad’ thing about it was that he fell for her more and more every day. And the ‘worst’ thing was that he almost really confessed to her in hopes that they could be together. Thankfully he could always pull himself together and redirect their conversation to something else.

“Tell her.” Urged Riku for the umpteenth time. Kairi had to leave early that day and so Riku and Sora were left behind. “No.”

“Why not?” The spikey-haired boy sighed loudly. “I can’t...” Both boys went silent then. It was okay like this. It’s okay. Being friends was totally okay. It had to be. “Kairi...deserves someone better than me, Riku. Someone who can protect her. Someone...”

“Like you?” Asked Riku, but Sora shook his head. “No, aren’t you listening?”

“I am. But all I hear is that you love Kairi to death and every time you’re together you practically fulfill her every wish, you treat her like a princess. Who could be better for her than you?” Riku may be right with that but it didn’t lift his spirits. “I don’t think I’m good enough...” Sora mumbled.

“Maybe you’re right.” Said Riku suddenly. Sora looked up at him and felt a pang in his chest. “You always give too much and never take.” The younger boy frowned. “Kairi wants to give you just as much as you give her, but you won’t let her.”

“I-it’s because she doesn’t have to give me anything!”

“Or are you afraid? Maybe Kairi’s really better off with someone else.” Sora glared at his so called best friend. “Oh yeah? Well, you’re wrong! I’ll show you! I’ll—!” The brunette stopped abruptly, going through their ‘fight’ again. Looking up, he saw Riku smiling mischievously and then they started laughing. “You idiot!”

“No, you are. So what are you gonna do now?” Asked Riku when their laughter slowly died down. Sora took some time to think, before answering hesitantly. “Maybe I’ll tell her. No...I _will_.”

Actually Sora wanted to tell Kairi as soon as possible, but the next time they met, he ended up chickening out. Actually it happened quite a lot. He was not just afraid that she might not like him back, but he also feared that he’s gonna destroy their friendship because of that. What if it’ll make her uncomfortable?

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Sora snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kairi’s voice. They’ve decided to go to the little island and now they sat on the docks, looking peacefully at the sunset. “You’re acting really strange lately. Did something happen?”

“Not yet. Uh, I mean...not really. I mean...no.” The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, while Sora avoided her gaze. “H-hey, you know what they say about the paopu fruit? That if you share it with someone their destinies intertwine?” Sora had no idea why he’s talking about that, but maybe it was a good start. “Yeah, I’ve heard it.” Replied Kairi, obviously confused at why he picked this subject.

“Did you...ever want to try it?” Kairi took some time to think and while she did Sora tried to calm his racing heart. “Yes. But I didn’t have someone special to me to do it with.” Well, that’s good, right? “Why do you ask?”

“Oh uh...I was just curious.” Sora really had to stop stalling. If he kept this up then his heart will eventually kill him from beating to fast...”Listen, Kairi. I...have to tell you something really important. But...You need to promise me something first.” Sora looked at her pleadingly, while Kairi just nodded and waited for him to continue. “Promise that we stay friends.” Now she was extremely confused. “I promise.”

Sora nodded and tried to find the right words. “Kairi, I...” Not being able to look into her eyes, he shut them tightly and just blurted it out. “I love you, Kairi!” He kept his eyes close, the only sound he heart was the rapidly beating of his heart. Sora didn’t know how long he waited for an answer, but he eventually found himself in Kairi’s arms.

The spikey-haired boy found himself blushing a deep red, when he felt Kair’s arms around him and her head lying on his shoulder. He was quite sure that Kairi could hear —maybe even feel— his heart beating fast against his ribcage, but he was to shocked to move a muscle, he even held his breath.

“I love you, too, Sora.” She said right next to his ear. Her breath against his skin made him shudder and if his heart was a grenade it would’ve exploded right this instant. Sora could practically feel her light enveloping him. He hugged her back then, feeling his eyes water. Okay, _this_ was the best day of his life. “Kairi...” He mumbled, burying his face in the crook of her neck and let his tears go.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” Sora couldn’t help but say it again and again. He really wanted Kairi to understand how big his feelings for her were. It seemed like Kairi noticed him crying, because one hand began to rub his back and the other went up to the back of his head and tried to comfort him. He couldn’t help it, though, he was so happy.

“So...Does that mean you wanna share a paopu with me?” Asked Kairi, when he finally began to calm down again. Sora nodded his head against her neck. “More than anything.” They reluctantly let go of each other and Sora rubbed all the tears off. “Sorry.” He said, seeing the wet spot on her clothes. “It’s okay.” Kairi smiled sweetly and Sora returned it with a grin, his teary eyes glinting with joy. “Well, what are we waiting for?” The redhead stood up and held her hand out to him. He took it and stood up with her help. As they went hand in hand to the paopu tree, Sora couldn’t stop smiling. He may have his faults, but maybe he was good enough to be with Kairi after all.


End file.
